As shown in FIG. 1, a vanity or jewel case 80 of the prior art is provided with a mirror base 81 which is fastened pivotally to an upper edge of the case 80 and is provided with a mirror 82 and two mirror doors 83 and 84 each having a mirror 831 or 841. In other words, the mirror base 81 is provided with three mirrors 82, 831 and 841, which are poorly designed such that they undermine the overall esthetic effect of the vanity or jewel case.